phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ideas
This page is for lists that PhantomStrider has planned but not released or that he has come up with himself. Best Nickelodeon Movies Nominations (in no particular order) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Rugrats Movie * The Adventures of Tintin * Rango * The Spiderwick Chronicles Best Disney Jr. Shows Nominations * Special Agent Oso * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Doc McStuffins * The Lion Guard * Miles From Tomorrowland * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor * Little Einsteins * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Doodlebops * Minipops * Boohbah * Peppermint Park (if it counts) * Telechobis (if the footage meets the standards) * Junior Showtime * Tommorow's Pioneers * Teletubbies * Barney and Friends Top 5 Best Aussie Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops * The Amazing World of Gumball Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Ibi Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows Now released Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * The Buzz On Maggie * Bojack Horseman * P. King Duckling * Spongebob * The Backyardigans * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse * Max and Ruby * Rocko's Modern Life * Ducktales * Ducktales 2017 * Camp Lazlo * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT The Worst Sony Animated Movies of All Time Now released. Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Wizards of Waverly Place * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales 2017 * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz On Maggie * Mickey Mouse Top 3 Best / Worst Hanna Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Johnny Bravo * Looney Tunes * The Powerpuff Girls Worst * Hanna-Barbera Kids * Snorks * The Looney Tunes Show The Original Looney Tunes and the Looney Tunes 2011 doesn't count as Hanna-Barbera, it counts as the Warner Bros. Also, you forgot to put the Smurfs on your worst list as the Looney Tunes Show is a guilty pleasure of yours. Top 6 Panned Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs * Disney Channel songs Top 10 Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order * Thundercats (2012) * The Nutshack *Breadwinners *My Life Me *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Dora the Explorer *The Brothers Grunt *Peppa Pig *Pickle and Peanut *Wild Grinders *Caillou Top 10 Best Pixar Animated Movies * Inside Out * Toy Story * Finding Nemo * Toy Story 3 * A Bug's Life * Toy Story 2 * Wall-E * Ratatouille * Finding Dory * Cars 3 Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age * Rio * Horton Hears a Who Honorable Mention: Ferdinand Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continential Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Rio 2 * Epic The Best Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time * Kung Fu Panda 2 * How to Train Your Dragon * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Chicken Run * Madagascar * The Road to El Dorado * The Prince of Egypt * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Shrek 2 * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Rise of the Guardians * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Kung Fu Panda * Shrek Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * ChalkZone * Dilbert * Miraculous Ladybug * Futurama * Harvey Beaks * Gravity Falls * Camp Lazlo * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Teen Titans * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz on Maggie * Steven Universe * The Proud Family * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Fairly Odd Parents * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * Spongebob * The Simpsons * Sonic Satam * Bojack Horseman * The Loud House * Transformers G1 * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes * X-Men * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Black Dynamite * The Boondocks * Star VS The Forces of Evil * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe(80's or 2002 version) * Megas XLR Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *Hall Monitor *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland mockbuster *Hailey Flower *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Angela Anaconda *Mixels *The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Breadwinners *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Almost Naked Animals *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads *Quack Pack Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Calliou Gets Grounded *C Students-Pylit *Group 5 *Finger Family videos *Inanimate Insanity *Mugman Best Girls' Cartoons Original idea of Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons mentioned in the commentary for Worst Netflix Cartoons. Nominations Worst Girls' Cartoons Original idea of Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons mentioned in the commentary for Worst Netflix Cartoons. Nominations (no particular order or number) * Polly Pocket * Strawberry Shortcake * Care Bears * Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Italian girls' cartoons * My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties * My Life Me * Atomic Betty * Disney Fairies Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) Homestar Runner Eddsworld asdfmovie Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) HotDiggedyDemon RWBY Death Battle Transformers Combiner Wars Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) Invader ZIM Danny Phantom My Life as a Teenage Robot Clone High Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? Chowder Harvey Beaks Dilbert Courage the Cowardly Dog The Legend of Korra The Critic Best Canadian Cartoons * Kit VS Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Totally Spies * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Best Adult Cartoons * Futurama * Classic Simpsons * Bob's Burgers * South Park * American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * The Oblongs * Mission Hill * Clone High * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Bojack Horseman * Brickleberry * Drawn Together Season 1 & 2 * Beavis & Butt-Head * Daria * The Critic Average Cartoons * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Doug * CatDog * Sonic Boom Season 1 Prettiest Cartoons * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Harvey Beaks * Fantasia * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Hailey Flower Webcomics * The Slim Shady Show * Piemations * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Bordertown * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * Triptank * Pylit from C Students * Modern Simpsons * Allen Gregory * Modern Family Guy * The Brothers Grunt Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill * Wild Grinders * Kalle's Climbing Tree (Or "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) * Pixel Pinkie Top 10 Best Cartoons of all time * Looney Tunes * The Simpsons * Futurama * South Park * Invader Zim * Steven Universe * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Trap Door * SpongeBob SquarePants * Adventure Time * Star Vs. the Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls Best Nick Jr. Shows * The Fresh Beat Band * Team Umizoomi * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Jack's Big Music Show * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Max and Ruby * Rusty Rivets * Blaze and the Monster Machines * PAW Patrol * Wallykazam * Shimmer and Shine * Nella the Princess Knight * Yo Gabba Gabba * Peter Rabbit * Wonder Pets * The Upside Down Show * Little Bill * Oobi Worst Seasons from Good Shows and Cartoons * Total Drama Season 5 (All Stars) * Fairly OddParents Season 5 * Spongebob Squarepants Season 6 * Family Guy Season 7 - Present Seasons Best Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: * Undie Pressure * Space Invader * Potty Mouth * Left in the Dark * L is for Love * Driving Miss Hazy * Get the Message * Butterfly Effect * For Bros About To Rock * 11 Louds A Leapin * Tricked! * Friend or Faux * Spell It Out * A Fair to Remember * A Tattler's Tale * House Music * Yes Man * No Laughing Matter * Overnight Success * Job Insecurity * Change of Heart * Health Kicked * The Price of Admission * Roughin' It * No Spoilers * One Flu Over The Loud House Worst Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: *No Such Luck *Brawl in the Family *One of the Boys *Study Muffin *It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *The Green House *Heavy Meddle *Sleuth or Consequences *Out on a Limo *The Sweet Spot *Making the Case *Come Sale Away *ARGGH! You For Real?! *Garage Banned *Lynner Takes It All *Room With a Feud *April Fools Rules *Fool's Paradise Worst Episodes of Bad Cartoons * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Painbow (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9A) * Brian's A Bad Father (Modern Family Guy) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) * Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) * Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob Season 9A) * Boys vs. Girls (Teen Titans Go!) * Boating Buddies (SpongeBob Season 6) * Straight Illin' (Clarence) * Muscle C.O.P.S; Cold Hard Cash (Sanjay and Craig) * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) Best PBS Kids Shows Nominations: *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Sesame Street *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Magic School Bus *Reading Rainbow *Cyberchase *Fetch with Ruff Ruffman *Clifford the Big Red Dog *WordGirl *Thomas and Friends *Wild Kratts *Zoboomafoo *Odd Squad *Nature Cat *Ready Jet Go! *The Electric Company *Zoom *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch Best Animated Movies Nominations: * The LEGO Movie * Inside Out * Despicable Me movies * Zootopia * Beauty and the Beast * Cars * The Secret Life of Pets * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Toy Story * Hotel Transylvania Movies * My Little Pony: The Movie Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes